1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of providing information about an area of interest from an image and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A customer at a clothing store may make a decision after trying on clothes that the customer selected. Accordingly, a customer would go through a process of trying several clothes on and comparing them before selecting the piece the customer will pay for.
However, a customer, in the process of comparing, would be in a trouble deciding which clothes fit better between the ones tried before and the ones they are wearing now every time the customer tries new clothes. In other words, it is inevitable that a customer will have trouble selecting because the customer forgets what part that the customer liked or did not like from the clothes tried before when trying new clothes on.
In this case, a customer makes a final decision after getting advice from a store assistant or trying the one tried before one more time. However, going through the process repeatedly is time consuming.
Therefore, to help a customer resolving such a problem, a clothing store brings in a device that captures a customer wearing clothes and shows the captured image afterwards, which allows the customer to make comparison between the one tried before and now.
Although such device shows an image of a customer wearing clothes, it is not possible for a customer to figure out what part of the clothes bothered the customer without trying the clothes on one more time.